BASIC RESEARCH GROUP CORE 005 ? CELL IMAGING SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Cell Imaging Shared Resource (CISR) is to supply Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) investigators with access to cutting-edge technology and expert technical support for microscopic observation and analysis of tissue and cellular anatomy and physiology essential to modern cancer research. The CISR maintains the full range of advanced microscopy and digital imaging capabilities fundamental to current cancer research methodology. CISR services have supported significant numbers of studies, in more than 100 cancer research laboratories, relevant to the mission of the VICC. Results from CISR services have been included in more than 120 VICC investigator publications during the past three years. Steady progress in microscopy-related research support of VICC investigators continues to facilitate high-quality data and more competitive research outcomes. The VICC provides administrative assistance for this shared resource, including human resource functions, purchasing and general advice regarding day-to-day operations. The VICC leadership works closely with the CISR on customer surveys that allow efficient strategic planning and operational oversight. The CISR recently added two new ?super resolution? microscopes (API OMX SIM ?Structured Illumination Microscopy,? and Nikon STORM ?Stochastic Optical Reconstruction Microscopy?), which will keep the shared resource at the forefront of new technology. The CISR, founded as a Cancer Center Microscopy Core in 1993, is a successful model for efficient utilization of expensive resources and dedicated expertise. VICC investigators continue to obtain both significant cost advantages and vital access to a large array of valuable, advanced instrumentation and dedicated expertise from the CISR, thus enabling and accelerating cancer research that would otherwise be reduced in quantity and quality.